


Our four promises

by Ostodvandi



Series: EliHec week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Day 1, EliHec Week, EliHec week 2019, M/M, fluff as all heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: The four oaths that shaped Eliwood and Hector's relationships through the years, from the very first meeting.





	Our four promises

**Author's Note:**

> And thus starts EliHec week. These things were a pain to proofread and write in general because of time restraints, so they're going to be short. There was also some experimentation there and there. And thank you to Aija for helping me out with this mess!

The memories of that day were mildly blurred in their memory, but the feeling it created on them stayed the same no matter how old they grew. Two kids in a room full of children, Hector’s surprised face at Eliwood’s bright, decisive eyes. Someone’s words swearing their first oath.

 

_ When one is in danger, the other comes to protect him. _

 

Eliwood’s slightly pained expression after the handshake still makes Hector giggle to this day. Remembering Hector’s pout during the scolding that came after that could never not make Eliwood smile.

 

* * *

 

‘Stay alive, Hector.’

 

Hector had smiled warmly at those words.

 

‘And don’t you go dying on me, either. I’d never forgive you.’

 

Eliwood had turned to him and laughed, a brief sound that still resonated within Hector’s mind. The memory was as vibrant as it could possibly be, Eliwood’s happy face bathed in sunlight, his fiery hair swayed softly by the wind. 

 

They were in the middle of a battle, supposedly, but… Hector’s heart jumped in a way he wasn’t able to understand at the moment.

 

‘Hey. What’s so funny?’

 

‘Nothing’ Eliwood grabbed his sword. ‘Let’s go back to business, Hector.’

 

* * *

 

 

But later, both understood.

 

Eliwood didn’t know if white suited him that much, but Hector still had trouble coming up with words when they met and held hands under Saint Elimine’s blessing. Eliwood himself couldn’t come up with much, trying to keep his anxiety to himself.

 

Hector had held his hand, and put it close to his lips, looking away from Eliwood’s eyes.

 

‘You… look really good, and, d-damn.’

 

Eliwood snorted and hid his grin behind his free hand, trying to not disturb the ceremony any further with his own nervousness. Eleanora was probably frowning at them, and he didn’t even look at the priest before regaining his composure.

 

‘You too.’ he had murmured, stroking Hector’s hands. ‘Shall we begin?’

 

Hector smiled, and he did it oh so charmingly. ‘Sure.’

 

And so, under Saint Elimine’s kind gaze, they swore an oath to love each other.

 

* * *

 

Lilina’s tiny hand grasps at Eliwood’s finger, and Eliwood grimaces at the strength of such a tiny being. ‘Lilina, sweetheart…’ The baby makes an unintelligible sound and keeps holding onto his finger.

 

Eliwood huffs, and his gaze turns to Roy’s space in the cradle. The soft movement of his breathing makes Eliwood smile through the exhaustion.

 

‘You two… I would usually be mad that someone is trying so hard to drive me into madness, you know.’ Lilina blinks, putting all her attention on him. ‘Yes, I’m talking to you and your brother, young lady. Geesh…’ 

 

Despite the complaining, there’s a smile in the marquess’s face. 

 

The room door opens, and a tired Hector enters the place. ‘Are they giving you trouble?’

 

‘No, no.’ Hector gets closer and bends down slightly, giving his husband a short but sweet kiss. ‘At least not anymore.’

 

‘Thank Saint Elimine or whoever is up there,’ Hector murmurs, rather exasperated. ‘They’re crying less lately, at least…’

 

‘I’ll take that as a “no more kids” hint.’ Eliwood jokes, though it’s more like a half-joke. Lilina finally lets go of his finger to hold onto her favorite plush toy, and Eliwood observes them silently while Hector changes into his sleepwear.

 

‘Eli,’ Hector calls. ‘Let’s go to sleep.’

 

‘Mm, sure.’ Hopefully, they’re going to sleep for almost a full night this time. He takes a last look at the cradle, and feels Hector’s arms hugging him from behind.

 

When Eliwood looks at him, Hector’s gaze is also on the cradle.

 

‘Something wrong?’

 

‘Not really.’ Hector nuzzles Eliwood’s hair, leaving a kiss on it. 

 

‘Mmh.’ Eliwood leans on Hector, covering his hands with his own, and enjoys a minute of comfortable, cozy silence. 

 

Hector’s voice breaks it carefully. ‘Eli.’

 

‘Yes?’

 

‘I’ve never wanted to protect anyone as much as I want to protect them.’

 

Eliwood blinks, and Hector’s hug tightens. 

 

‘I feel the same.’ Hector kisses Eliwood’s hair again.

 

‘So,’ Hector continues. ‘I promise I will be sure they grow up happy and healthy… That they will always be safe.’

 

Eliwood giggles. ‘You don’t need to promise that. I know you will.’ His hands hold Hector’s face, stroking his cheeks. ‘As will I.’

 

Hector makes that charming, heart-stopping smile again, and Eliwood can’t stop himself from kissing him.


End file.
